


Shining Days

by Belovedyuu



Category: Hello! Project, Morning Musume.
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belovedyuu/pseuds/Belovedyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lip gloss stains, biceps, puns, and excessive snuggling: a typical morning for Fukumura Mizuki. A Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining Days

Light crept into her vision and she knew she couldn’t ignore it any longer. Eyes blinked out the grogginess and Mizuki awoke. There was a sight of fuzzy beige. Her legs were still sleeping. Or well, she could not move them. The bed sheets were scattered about haphazardly too, she felt the cold draft in awkward places.

 

And there was warmth.

 

She tilted her head towards her right and found a sleeping face beside her. There were bronze locks of hair sticking out here and there.  _ Oh, it’s just Eri… _ The subleader had both arms underneath her pillow and her legs were tangled up with Mizuki’s. That was always the case whenever they’d slept together.

 

Also, the light revealed various sparkly spots all over the other person’s skin. Mizuki squinted.

 

_ Ah…My lip gloss is all over Eri now.  _ Mizuki drew her fingers to her own lips. She smiled behind her fingers shortly afterward. She reached forward and pushed Erina’s fringe aside, feeling that soft hair in between her fingers. She then trailed her hand downwards, following the nape of the neck towards the middle of her back. Her eyes traced every step of the way, following the trail of glittery lips down her skin.

 

_ Did I forget to set my makeup last night?  _ Mizuki wondered. She lightly scratched at the side of her eye and looked at her nail. No smudges. Perhaps she did set her makeup, but maybe she went too light on the lips? She caught sight of something on the back of her hand before she set it down.

 

More lip gloss stains.

 

Memories started to trickle in her head one by one. A staffer had recommended a new brand of lip gloss to her so she went out and got it out of curiosity. Of course, back at the hotel, she had to try it out immediately and show it off to Erina. Things started to escalate from there and somehow, point A lead to point H. That was always the case whenever they’d  _ slept  _ together.

 

Just to properly assess the damage they had done, Mizuki reached for her glasses on the end table and put them on. On the table, she noticed the main perpetrator of last night’s activities: a small container of lip gloss. The general consensus the two made last night about the lip gloss was that it wasn’t worth the price it warranted, but damn did it taste good on skin.

 

She looked toward her Erina again. This time, her hand rested on the other’s toned arm. The subleader had always complained about being too muscular and wanted to be seen as more feminine, but Mizuki personally enjoyed it. Her thumb caressed the bump of Erina’s bicep. 

Although she would always support her subleader’s endeavors,  Mizuki would rather Erina keep her athletic figure. It was far more satisfying to touch complex curves after all. Mizuki would lose herself trailing kisses down Erina’s abs quite frequently…

 

The alarm began to sound and Mizuki immediately shut it off. She was already awake. She was more than capable of waking up Erina once the time came down for it. However, Erina began to stir. When the subleader finally opened her eyes, the leader smiled.

 

“Good morning, Eri.” Mizuki smiled, continuously caressing Erina’s arm.

 

Erina smirked. “Good morning musume.”

 

Mizuki stared before she sat up, straightened out her camisole, and walked away.

 

“Aww, I was kidding!” the other girl cried out, reaching for the other like a kid for candy.

 

Mizuki couldn’t help but laugh as she got back into the bed, pulling the blanket up to cover them both. She then proceeded to snuggle the life out of her subleader. “I should punish you for that.”

 

“I’d love to see you try,” Erina scoffed. “What are you going to do? Hug me to death?”

 

“I won’t let go~!” Mizuki laughed as she tightened her grip on the other woman, pulling her completely on top of her. “We’ll stay stuck like this forever.”

 

“Don’t see how that’s punishment,” Erina commented as she casually grabbed her phone from beneath her pillow. Mizuki looked towards the phone and noticed that it was in camera mode. The leader went for a cheek kiss and she heard a picture snap. “And that’s my new home screen.” Erina set the phone down and relaxed on top of her.

 

“Oh, did you not charge it last night?” Mizuki looked over and grabbed the phone.

 

“Well, I got  _ distracted  _ last night, y’know?” Erina deadpanned.

 

“Sorry.” She wasn’t sorry. Mizuki beamed as she rolled on top of the other. She reached over and disconnected her phone from her charger and connected Erina’s phone to it.

 

“Isn’t that mine?” Erina blinked, staring down at the black lacy camisole that Mizuki was wearing.

 

“I think so? It’s a bit tight,” Mizuki looked down. She looked back towards Erina. “I take it you wore matching underwear to it?”

 

“Well… _ Yeah _ !” Erina sat up, forcing Mizuki to get up on her knees as well. “Luscious clothes must accompany an equally luscious body!”

 

The younger woman was certainly right about that. Black lace mixed with a toned body did wonders to Mizuki’s eyes. On top of that, Eripon still appeared to wear  _ her  _  yoga pants. When did she manage to slip those on? Mizuki only made it to the camisole and her panties last night. “That luscious body is wearing  _ my  _ pants by the way.”

 

“Is it? I just grabbed whatever was near before I knocked out,” Erina looked down, staring at the aforementioned article of clothing.

 

“Oh wow, your body’s so sparkly,” Mizuki observed. She could literally see every glittery mark she had left on the other’s skin. Shiny hickeys were scattered everywhere from the crevice beneath Erina’s collarbones to the curves of her chest to the muscles of her abdomen.

 

“I wonder who’s fault that is?” Erina feigned ignorance. “I bet the culprit is still in this vicinity.” Mizuki felt Erina’s arms possessively clinging to her lower back.

 

“Yes, that culprit left their prints  _ everywhere _ . It’s like they  _ want  _ to be caught and punished,” although Mizuki certainly did a number on Erina’s body, she was convinced that her own had just as much evidence lying around.

 

“Hmm, I don’t know. I’d like to think that this little criminal just wanted to show off their skills.” And hands were grabbed delicately. Erina then kissed Mizuki’s fingers. When they looked at it, sparkles shined bright.

 

“So  _ that’s  _ how it got on me!” Mizuki stared at her hands and fingers. “The gloss got on your lips too!”

 

“That’s ridiculously potent,” Erina raised a brow. “Let me try it again, for science.” she went to grab the lip gloss container and applied it right on Mizuki’s lips. After application, Erina darted forth to kiss her. She then found a spot on her shouder to test it out on. “Well what do you know!” Erina said as she pulled away, “You’ll definitely need to set the gloss better next time.”

 

Mizuki locked lips with the younger subleader once more, pushing her back towards the bed. She traced her arms down to the palm of her hands and interlaced her fingers with Erina’s. They were essentially breathing in each other’s presence—soaking it in, bathing within, and greedily absorbing all their love.

 

Time stopped for a little too long, however. It took Mizuki quite a bit of strength to pull away. “As much as a sequel to last night would be fun, we have to pack.”

 

“But this sequel has a lot of good reviews. I hear that Morning Musume’s subleader gives a 10 out of 10 performance,” Erina moved in again, though Mizuki stopped her.

 

“Eri, we need to pack.”

 

“Okay,” Erina pouted.

 

“Though…” Mizuki raised a finger and traced it down Erina’s jawline, “we should probably wash all this lip gloss off, eh?”

 

The shower took an hour.

 


End file.
